


Just a Broad and a Fella

by writingwhimseys



Category: Newsies (1992), Superstore (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, One-Shot, jonah is a neeeeerd, takes place during s2ep7, the fans must be satisfied, where did jonah get that brooklyn accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26556325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingwhimseys/pseuds/writingwhimseys
Summary: Where did Jonah get the Brooklyn accent? Amy wants to know and we all know Jonah can't resist Amy- well, Amy's questions, in this case. Small one-shot, happens during s2ep7. Also, voting is sexy.
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	Just a Broad and a Fella

"Where did you even learn that accent you were using?" Amy asks Jonah as they leave the backroom after talking to the warehouse staff about the election. The satisfied look on Jonah's face falters for just a moment.

"Oh, y'know, just picked it up here and there," he replied nonchalantly. Amy makes a face.

"Where? Have you ever lived in Brooklyn?" She asks. Jonah blanks out.

"Uh- no, no, I didn't, but I visited New York once," he replies, gesturing for effect. "Crazy city, all the accents they got- very cosmopolitan." He chuckles under his breath. Amy's eyes narrow suspiciously as she watches Jonah.

"You're lying." As they turn a corner, Amy stops in her tracks. Jonah follows suit, hands in his pockets, eyes just a bit too wide as Amy stares him down.

"What are you hiding?" Amy says.

"I'm not hiding anything! Wha- what would make you think I'm hiding anything?" Jonah stutters. Amy looks unconvinced.

"You're making your lying face."

"I don't have a lying face."

"You do. You make it whenever a customer asks you if the organic produce is really organic or when Glenn wants to know if the break room coffee is any good." At her words, Jonah scoffs.

"What? No. No, this is just my face," he says, shrugging. A few moments of silence pass between them, a bubble of tension surrounding them amidst the din of the store, before Jonah gives in.

"Okay, fine," he starts with a grimace. "So, when I was a kid, I went through a "Newsies" phase." A beat passes before Amy replies.

"What's "Newsies"?" Confusion colors her voice.

"You know, the classic 1992 movie about the newsboys' strike in New York? With the newsboys' caps and the dancing and-" Jonah rambles, before Amy cuts him off.

"Wait- _dancing_?" A smile blooms on Amy's face as she speaks and Jonah's face falls for a split second before he recovers from his mistake.

"Well, it was a Disney movie, so..." Jonah trails off nonchalantly, his voice just a bit too high. Amy crosses her arm, still grinning.

"Can you show me?"

"Nah, I mean, I just liked the songs and, y'know, the idea of being a kid from Manhattan, running around and getting into stuff." Jonah explains, copping his accent as he continues. "'Bein' a kid from the streets of Brooklyn' and all that. I didn't learn any of the dance moves."

"If you were anything then like you are now," Amy deadpans, "I seriously doubt that." As she speaks, her glance catches on another Cloud 9 employee moving down an aisle and Amy lights up.

"Oh- I don't think we've talked to them yet..." Amy says under her breath as she moves past Jonah in the employee's direction, brandishing a voting pamphlet. As Amy leaves, Jonah lets out a sigh long held, his face relaxing. He begins to walk away when, out of nowhere, he flexes and gives a little attempt at a split jump. As he lands on his feet, he straightens up, looking around to check he was unseen, and disappears down an aisle.

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus bit:
> 
> Amy: Hey, Jonah?  
> Jonah: Uh, yeah?  
> Amy: How flexible are you?  
> Jonah: Oh! Oh- uh, like super flexible. Y'know, I used to be a gymnast in high school. My coach used to say that I had the most open hips of all the guys on the team.  
> Amy: Did you ever learn to do the splits? Like, could you jump and do the splits at the same time? As if you were in a Disney movie?  
> Jonah: ....how did you...  
> Amy: The aisles have eyes.
> 
> A/N: Y'all know full well I'm gonna shove Newsies in wherever I can. Also, we know Jonah was a bit of a theater geek, so it checks out.


End file.
